Chloe's Servitude
by I'm not growing a garden
Summary: Chloe is a loner who finds herself in a bit of a pickle...all because of some pickled okra. She'll soon find herself living in servitude to The Saviors and their charismatic and brutal leader, Negan.
1. Chapter 1

Sandwiched between the crumbling wall of an old grocery store and some big piece of metal her brain had yet to identify, Chloe wept as silently as she could. She was surrounded by decay, but at least for now it was just the safe decay of the old world. The slow decay of the structures in this small town that no human repaired or tended to anymore. The putrid smelling decay of the dumpster that no longer was someone's job to empty. She knew that the living decay of the former townspeople were surely on their way to rip her apart. Their low grunts and moans and stench were getting closer.

Looking down, Chloe saw her thigh was pierced and bleeding heavily, the blood running down her leg and pooling in her shoe. The last thing she could remember before this life-threatening incident was searching the abandoned store for food and water. She actually found some, too. "Pickled fucking okra! Yes!" she couldn't help but exclaim when she found a sealed jar of one of her favorite pre-apocalyptic snacks. She also found a Powerade and a bag of lentils. Needless to say, it was more food than she'd found in a while, so she was quite happy. But, when she started heading down the alley beside the store she must have triggered the trap. A huge chunk of metal came at her, from what side she couldn't remember. She'd passed out shortly after feeling the searing pain of it's blow.

Now that she was awake, she knew she was in big trouble. All of her strength didn't move the metal at all. She knew that this was probably where she would die. She had been alone since the beginning, and had not one soul out there to worry about where she was. "Well, I kind of hoped that I would die in a beautiful field of flowers with a brilliant blue sky above me, but I guess I'm just here with you, dumpster. I'm going to name you Big D." She sighed heavily and looked at the dumpster as if it would reply. "Are you seriously talking to a fucking dumpster?" an amused sounding male voice asked. Disoriented and woozy from blood loss and dehydration, Chloe looked around until she found it's source. There was a man that appeared to have half of his face burned standing opposite from Big D near the door Chloe had exited from. "I sure as hell was Two-Face. Big D and me go way back...to like, 30 minutes ago. He witnessed this whole ordeal. Have you noticed that I'm pinned to this damned wall?" Her speech slurred with every word.

"Yeah, I sure as fuck noticed. I was gonna offer to help, but I don't wanna step on Big D's toes if he already has a plan. Plus, if I helped you, you might just wish I hadn't." The man stepped forward and gently touched her injured thigh. "Make up your mind quick, girl. If I help you, you'll work for my group. It won't be easy. We all have to earn our keep. Although, I think the boss will like you." He moved his hand slowly from her thigh to her waist. "Please Two-Face" she begged. " Help me and I'll do whatever I need to do. I have no one coming for me. If you don't help me I'll be eaten alive. I'll work my ass off before I let that happen." He grinned a half grin and looked her straight in her green eyes. "Yes ma'am. I do believe you will. John! Bring the truck around! We've got a fresh one."

Sure enough, a big black truck came around the corner with six strong-looking men in the truck bed. Two jumped out and grabbed Chloe by the arms while the rest either kept watch or started working on the other side of the metal. Within a minute, the truck was moving the mass off of her. The two men on either side of her carried her to the truck and quickly tended to her wound. Everything seemed choreographed like they'd done it a hundred times before. The last thing she said before losing consiousness was "Goodbye Big D!" The men's laughter rang loud in her head. "Yeah. The boss will definitely like this crazy bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe woke gradually, her head throbbing in sync with the pain radiating from her thigh. She peaked one eye open and slowly looked around. The room she was in was too white for her aching eyes, and she wanted badly to get up and turn the many lights off that were shining too bright. She shifted in the bed to try and get up, and noticed that she was restrained at her wrists and ankles. "Be still. You've been injured." A delicate voice made Chloe aware that she wasn't alone.  
"No shit. I was there when it happened. Do you mind turning the lights off? Or at least a few of them? My head is killing me, and they're making it worse."  
"I can turn a few off, but the doc will turn them back on when she gets here. I'm Stephanie, by the way. Now that your're awake, you need to start thinking about what you can do to earn points around here. The boss is going to want to talk to you soon."  
"Well, Stephanie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Chloe. Tell me about this boss of yours. Should I be scared?"  
Stephanie stood up from behind Chloe's bed and turned off a few of the blinding lights. She went to the door and peaked her head out, checking to see if anyone was in the hallway. Noting that it was empty, she moved a chair close to the bed. "Our boss keeps us safe. His presence is quite intimidating, though, because he is a powerful man. When he enters the room, we bow to him. You might have to just bow your head until your leg heals. Treat him with respect and do your job well. Don't talk back to him unless he asks you a question."  
"Okay. So, you're saying I should treat him like a king, then. I might have to work on my smartass mouth a bit. Anything else I should know about him?  
Stephanie glanced at the door again. "I've said enough. You'll see soon, anyways. "  
"Hello ladies." The women were startled by the door being opened so suddenly.  
"Dwight! Is Emily on her way?"  
"Yeah, she'll be here in a minute. How's our newest member doing?"  
Dwight raised his good eyebrow and regarded Chloe, who started breathing quick shallow breaths as the pain in her leg surged. "I'm fucking peachy-keen Two-Face. What can I do to earn a pain killer?"  
"Slow your breathing down, woman. The medicine has worn off by now. I'm sure the doc will give you more. You'll just have to work off that payment as well."  
"Ah, so I've got a tab open, huh? Got any rum?"  
Dwight chuckled. "I wish I did. I've got a few old beers at my place. Maybe I'll share with you sometime."  
Stephanie regarded Dwight with a frown and huffed a small breath from her dainty nose. She pulled up her long mahogany hair into a ponytail as she walked to the far corner of the room.  
Dwight didn't look like he had noticed.

Suddenly, a tall blonde woman dressed in mismatched scrubs entered the room with a quick stride and immediately began to don gloves. "Hello Chloe. I'm Emily. I need to check on your wound and redress it. How are you feeling?"  
"She need pain meds, Em. "  
"Yeah, what Two-Face said. If I could get something for pain that'd be great. Please tell me I'll be able to walk again."  
Emily made quick work of cleaning the wound and was now sanitizing her hands. "I have full confidence that you'll be walking on your own in a month, maybe sooner. You're lucky that it missed your femoral artery, otherwise you probably would've bled out before Dwight found you. Take these two pills, I'll give you more as I can. Now, we actually have a few wheelchairs around here, so we're going to help you into one and get you cleaned up a bit before you make your trip up to meet the boss, okay?"  
"Sure thing, Emily. Thanks for patching me up. And, thank you Dwight for saving me."  
"No problem. You'll make it up to us in some way, anyways. And that's Two-Face to you, Chloe." He winked at her with his good side and went to fetch her a wheelchair.  
"I wouldn't let the boss see you flirting with all the guys around here. Just be careful with it." Emily gave her a knowing look.  
"I wasn't trying to flirt, I was just being friendly. Thanks for the advice, though." Chloe pulled at the restraints as she tried to sit up, forgetting that they were there.  
"Ah. Sorry about that, just a safety precaution." Stephanie assisted Emily with the restraints and helped Chloe to sit up just as Dwight returned with the wheelchair.

As they wheeled her down the hall to get cleaned up, Chloe's stomach let out a load growl. "I'll go round up a quick meal for you while these ladies assist you in the bathroom." Dwight strolled down the hallway, while the women pushed Chloe into a large bathroom. It was the cleanest bathroom she had seen since the world had dismantled. "I can do this on my own, seeing as how you have all the supplies laid out already."  
"Just let us help with your clothes. And do not get the bandage wet. We're staying here in case you need us, but you can still do most of the work yourself. Plus, you know, if you need a good girl chat, we're here. We haven't had a new woman around in awhile." Emily smiled, but it soon faded.  
"Okay. Well, I'm not too good at girl chat. Before shit went down, I really only had guy friends. I mean, not that any of that matters now with the way the world is. "  
"Well, if you would like to know, there are plenty of hotties around, and I'm sure you'll have plenty after you. Just steer cleer of the boss and you'll be fine." Emily glanced at Stephanie, who fidgeted with a small leather bracelet on her wrist.  
"Why should I leave the boss alone? Is he married or something?"  
The two women nodded and laughed. Stephanie grabbed a towel from a cabinet nearby and helped her to dry. "He is. He has 5 wives right now, I believe. All they have to do is whatever he tells them to. They don't have to work like we do. They just have to keep him happy."  
"Fuck. That doesn't sound bad at all."  
"Yeah, but you'd be playing with fire. Emily here declined his offer. But, of course, we need her for her medical experience."  
"What about you? Did you decline, too?"  
"He never asked, and I'm with someone else. You do not want to hook up with the boss if you want any other man. He can be quite possesive. Plus, I used to be a nurse so I assist Emily when she needs me."  
Emily helped Chloe into a plain black cotton dress that slipped on easily. "This will be easy for you to maneuver in, and it'll keep your legs exposed so that we can check on your wound quickly."  
Chloe rubbed her freshly shaved legs together. "Good fucking thing you had a razor handy, too. That's definitely one thing that I've missed about the old world. I'd hate to meet your boss with hairy legs. Or is he into that sort of thing?"  
"Honestly, I have no clue. But, maybe you shouldn't ask him. Just answer his questions and stay respectful."  
"That's going to be tough now that it's on my mind. I might just ask if he likes hirsutism."  
"Please don't do that," Stephanie blurted out "you don't want to upset him. I just...don't want anything to happen to you. "

Three knocks on the door sounded loudly. "You girls about done in there? He's getting antsy. And, I've got a hot bowl of vegetable beef soup for the first person to roll out of there."  
Stephanie quickly braided Chloe's long brown hair as she tried to keep up with the hungry woman on her way out of the door.  
"Thank the heavens for Two-Face. That shit smells divine right now. "  
"You should probably just eat it on the way while I push you, Clo. We don't want to upset the big guy."  
Chloe slurrped about half of the soup down. "Sure thing. It'll be gone in about 10 seconds anyways. And Clo? You better come up with a better nickname than that."  
"I'll come up with something. Now...let's meet the man."


	3. Chapter 3

**{Thank you for reading. I've gotten out of the habit of writing, and I'm trying to get back into it. The few reviews that I've received make me smile. :) They make me want to keep writing.}**

Dwight pushed Chloe to an intimidating red door. Deep masculine voices reverberated from within it. Dwight knocked a tune on the door causing the voices to grow quiet. "Just be yourself." he whispered close to her ear, causing her to shiver. The door opened, and as she was brought inside she kept her head bowed slightly.  
Scattered about the room were about a dozen or so men, all of them staring at her. She was wheeled to the front until a pair of black boots came into view.

"Here she is, boss."  
Chloe glanced up and tried to take in her surroundings, but her eyes were glued to the man in front of her. Just a glimpse at him would tell you that he's the one in charge. He had an intimidating, Alpha-male aura about him. His dark hair was short and slicked back, and he wore a black leather jacket. His face was rugged and handsome. She could smell the leather and the masculine scent of him.  
"Well, well. How's our newest member feeling?"  
"My belly is full, and though my leg hurts, it's dulled down by the pain meds, so I'm feeling pretty fucking well, sir. Thank you for your hospitality." Chloe tried to not ogle him, but failed. She could tell by the devilish look in his eye that he noticed.  
"You're welcome...Chloe, right? I'm Negan. Guys, leave me alone with the lady while I get to know her better." The men dutifully filed out, Dwight being the last to leave.  
"It's unfortunate that we had to meet under these circumstances, Chloe, but I have a feeling that you could be of great use to us here. So, tell me. What did you do before the world went to shit?"  
"Well, sir, I was a masseuse. I worked at an unbearably high-end salon and was working on getting my own clientele so I could open up my own business. Also, I did some woodworking crafts on the side that I sold quite easily. To put it simply, I'm good with my hands. I know my way around a vast array of tools. If you need something built, I can help." Chloe tried to seem confident and keep her head held high. The drugs, however, made her feel dizzy. That, and the fact that she was attracted to this man kept her eyes half-lidded.

"Well, fuck me." he smiled widely. "We'll see if you can help out the guys in construction and repair with some small scale projects. I bet you can do more than half of the idiots down there, even in that wheelchair." He stretched his long arms above his head and let out a small groan of pain. "And, my back is fucking killing me right fucking now. How would you like to give me a massage and work off some of that debt? If you do it well enough, I could let you earn your place that way as well."  
"Yes, sir. I'd be honored to." Chloe definitely wanted to get her hands on him. A flicker of desire that she hadn't felt in years gently flared up within her.  
"That's what I like to hear." he grinned at her as he stood up to get a chair and place it right in front of her. "You sure are being damned proper with me. I'm not complaining, but my men said you had a dirty mouth. Don't be afraid to fucking use it, alright? As long as you don't disrespect me, I won't have a problem with you."  
She laughed gently. "Sorry, sir. To be honest, I'm feeling a bit high on these pain meds...and I'm just really fucking glad to not be walker shit right now, sir."  
Negan laughed. "You don't have to call me sir, darling. You can call me Negan. Hell, call me both. Usually, I don't like it when people call me sir, but out of that pretty mouth it sounds damned good."

Chloe tried to will away the blush that began to bloom on her cheeks. She watched as Negan took off his leather jacket. He wore a white shirt underneath, and she could see his firm muscles through it. His hands had grabbed the bottom of his shirt, but he made no move to take it off. Her eyes roamed up his abs, towards his broad chest and then to his face. He was watching her as she took in his physique. Her traitorous blush flared.  
"You like what you see, Chloe?" he winked at her and removed his shirt slowly.  
Chloe looked down at her hands in her lap. She was never this shy with men before.  
"Sorry for staring, sir."  
He gently grabbed her chin, pulling her head upwards. "Don't be."  
He straddled the chair with his back to her. She rubbed her hands together to make sure they weren't cold. She started slowly, making sure to soothe his muscles that felt so tense under her hands. His skin was so warm and smooth, and within a minute he was groaning under her ministrations. His body was limp, head hanging over the back of the chair, and as soon as she added a bit more pressure he let out a long, delicious sounding moan. She could feel the vibrations of it travel up her arms and all the way to her own chest. "Fuuuck darling, I've never had a massage feel this damned good. I don't think I want to share this with any of those fuckwits. How'd you like to me my own personal masseuse?"  
"I'd be happy to do this whenever you'd like, Negan."  
"Mmmm...I can't decide what I like better. You calling me sir, or you saying my name. Say it again."  
"Yes, Negan."  
He raised his head and turned to look at her. The same tune that Dwight had knocked earlier sounded on the door.  
"Goddammit! What is it?" She felt his back tense as he yelled at the interruption.  
"There's been an incident, sir. With Alice."  
"Fuck it all to hell! I do not want to do this shit today!" he stood up abruptly and started heading for the door. "Sorry, darling. It's the price I fucking pay..." he opened the door allowing the man in.  
"I don't have all fucking day, Lance. What happened?"  
"We caught Alice and Jared in a closet together on the third floor. Dwight's got Jared and Alice is with Sherry. "  
"Fuck. Fucking shit on a god damned shingle. I'm going to talk to Alice, but knowing her, she's not going to want to give up her life with me. Go ahead and tell Carson to prepare the iron. Give me a few more minutes with this lovely lady. I'll escort her back myself."  
"Yes, Negan."

"Look, darling. We have rules around here. I don't have to explain to an intelligent woman like yourself that we don't fucking steal from each other and shit like that. You do your job, you respect me, you live happily here...however, I am a man of many desires. I have several wives. Their position as my wife is completely voluntary. But, if they choose to be my wife, I ask them to be completely devoted to me. They know this shit before they make the decision, however, I have had a few instances of betrayal. If they cheat on me, they can fucking leave me and go back to earning their points as opposed to being taken care of for simply being mine. They don't choose that damn option. Ever. The other choice is to stay with me, but the man gets half of his face ironed. It marks them. Everyone will know what they've done. That shit doesn't heal pretty...I mean, you've seen Dwight, right? But these people know the rules, and know the consequences for breaking them. Does that disgust you, darling?"

"Not really, Negan. If the rules have been set, and they know the consequences of breaking them, however barbaric they may be, but they still choose to live here, then they should follow the rules or accept the consequence. I mean, they can always choose to leave, right?" She shifted a bit, her bottom getting sore from sitting for too long.  
"Right. But, they don't. They choose to stay. You fucking get it, doll. I think you'll fit right in here. Now, I've got to take care of this bullshit, and I want you to get some rest. Hell, you look like you're about to pass out on me. I'm going to take you back to the infirmary for the night while we prepare a place for you to stay. Tomorrow, you can meet the construction crew and help them out a bit."  
"Thank you, sir."  
Negan started pushing her back down the maze of hallways. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, as the medicine she had taken was at it's full potential now.  
"One more thing before you pass out, darling. Say my name again...right now while you're all sleepy and your voice is breathy. Say it slow. I'm going to savor that shit."  
She smiled, her eyes closed. "Neeeegaaaaannnnn."


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe awoke to the sound of her own yelp. Her wound was stinging fiercely.  
"I'm sorry. I was hoping that I could clean it while you slept." Stephanie was perched next to her leg with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a fresh bandage.  
"It's fine. But fuck, that stings."  
"Well, it's actually healing quite well. There's no sign of infection. When's the last time you had a tetanus shot?"  
"About a year ago...so, I should be good, right?"  
"Yeah, you're fine."  
Chloe stretched her arms as far above her head as she could and heard the satisfying pops throughout her back and shoulders.  
"That was probably the best sleep I've had in years. I was having the best dream...which you woke me from." She gave Stephanie a mock-glare.  
"And what was it about? Cheesecake? The old world? Cheesecake?"  
"I'm guessing you miss cheesecake, Steph? But, no. Who. Who was I dreaming about is the question, Steph. It was Negan. And, not just Negan, but 'slick with warm body oil Negan' squirming under my hands...mmmm..."  
"Chloe. That man is dangerous."  
"This whole damned world is dangerous."  
"He's got five wives."  
"So, what's one more?"  
"I've seen him do things, Chloe. You haven't been here long enough to see who he really is. I mean, I'm grateful for this place, for his protection, but...I just worry that if you get too close to him, something bad could happen to you."  
"Look, Steph. It's sweet that you're concerned. But it's not like I'm chasing after him or anything. I've just got a bit of a crush on the guy. I mean, you've seen him, right?"  
"I've seen him. He's a killer."  
"Shit, Steph, I'm a killer. I mean, until now, I've been on my own out there. Not only have I had to kill the undead, but there's been a handful of times that I've had to kill the living, too. Hell, just a few weeks ago, I had a man try to kill me over a can of pinto beans! That guy is in a ditch on the side of Myrtle Avenue with his own fucking knife in his skull. Haven't you had to kill since...you know?!" Chloe gestured around, her eyes wide and questioning.

Stephanie looked down towards her hands. She was quiet for a few long seconds.  
"No. I haven't even killed one of those other...things. I've been with people since the beginning. My boyfriend was in the military. He was supposed to help out at a blockade they had set up in the city, but instead he and some of his friends decided to grab their loved ones and head to his father's cabin. The men kept us women safe. All we had to do was prepare meals and keep the cabin and everyone's clothes relatively clean. We kept the men happy, and they kept us away from the horrors outside. It worked out for a few months. But, umm..." Stephanie's eyes started to fill up with tears.  
Chloe reached out to rub her back, trying to soothe her. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me right now. You don't ever have to tell me if you don't want to. But, I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"  
Stephanie slumped forward towards Chloe, her body starting to shake with sobs. Chloe just kept rubbing big, soothing circles on her back as she let her cry into her lap. After a few minutes, her breathing had evened out, but she remained in place as Chloe gently rubbed her back.  
"Mmm. You don't have to keep doing that, but it feels so good."  
"I don't mind. I used to do it for a living, you know? I miss it, in a way. I mean, I used to get some odd customers, but most of them were just overly stressed workaholics. It felt good to help them get rid of that tension." Chloe smiled down at Steph, who's eyes were closed and mouth was held in a gentle smile.

"Knock, knock! You decent in there? I'm opening the door in 5...4..."  
Steph hurried to the door and opened it, bowing as Negan entered.  
"Good morning, Negan." she said softly, keeping her eyes down.  
"Morning. You mind giving us a few? I need a moment alone with the lady."  
"Yes, Negan." Stephanie quickly made her way out of the infirmary, almost tripping in her hurry.  
Negan watched her and chuckled as she fled.  
"And good morning to you, darling" he smiled at her.  
"Good morning, sir."  
"I'm going on a run with the guys this morning. We should be back by this evening, maybe tomorrow at the latest. I wanted to bring you something from my own personal stash." he handed her two large pills. "These bad boys should keep you relatively pain free and alert most of the day."  
She sat them on her bedside table beside her glass of water. "Thank you, Negan. You don't have to give me these, though. I'm fine with what Emily gives me."  
He gave her a stern look. "I want you to take them and you'll take them right fucking now."  
She looked him straight in the eyes and gulped them down. "Yes, sir."  
"That's a good girl. You'll need those today. I'm sending you down to Rodge. He's in charge of my construction crew. They're not working on much right now, and I want you to meet them and get familiar with their setup. I'm leaving Dwight here, so if you have any problems with those shits or anyone else you let him know. I already told Rodge that you could use anything they have that's not being used. I want you to make something today. Keep it small. Just to show 'em that you're capable of helping out, alright?"

"Yes, Negan. Thank you for the opportunity."  
"You're quite welcome, darling. I'm going to go ahead and take you down to eat. Dwight can take you to Rodge when you're done." He rolled the wheelchair around to the side of the bed. As he reached behind her back and under her thighs to pick her up, she grabbed ahold of his neck and inhaled the clean scent of his skin. He chuckled a low rumble in his chest that she could feel. He held her for a few moments as she nuzzled against his chest.  
"Are you purring, kitten?"  
"Sorry, sir. You smell so good."  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for, darling. I'm sorry that I've got to leave. I've got shit to do and dickheads to see." He carefully sat her in the wheelchair and adjusted the foot of her injured leg into it's footrest. "That feel okay?"  
She nodded and grinned down at him.  
"Good. Let's get some food in you." Negan started moving her through the long hallways, walking swiftly and confidently.  
Chloe tried to memorize the turns that he took, but started to lose track.  
"This place is huge. I know y'all have been pushing me around because I don't know where I'm going, but I'll be glad when I can walk again."  
"Me, too. Mostly because I can't see your ass in this wheelchair."  
"My ass hates this wheelchair." she said, craning her neck backwards to look at him as he laughed.

They turned a sharp corner and saw Dwight striding purposefully towards them.  
"Hey, boss. They're all loaded up and ready to go."  
"Ok. Dwight, take this lady to her breakfast for me. And hold down the fucking fort today."  
"Will do."  
"Chloe, make some shit, but keep those hands ready for me when I get back."  
"Sure thing, sir."  
Negan started down the hallway, his demeanor suddenly more menacing.  
"Later, tater." Chloe called to him as he walked off, causing him to chuckle lightly.  
"I have never heard a soul say 'later, tater' to that man. You're nuts." Dwight proclaimed, shaking his head at her.  
"He likes it." she shrugged.  
"He likes it from you."  
"Well, good thing I'm me then, Two-face."  
"Mmmhmm. Good thing."

Breakfast was warm oatmeal that Chloe gobbled up way too fast.  
"Damn girl. It's not going anywhere." Dwight sat next to her watching her eat and keeping an eye on the residents that were hanging around.  
"Sorry. I haven't had regular meals in a long time. I'm used to eating quickly and moving on before anything can get me." Her eyes shifted around the room glancing at all the people. There were about 30 of them, men and women of various ages. They all seemed comfortable, all enjoying their food like the dead weren't walking around outside. "I haven't been around this many living people in a long time. It's an odd feeling. I never thought I'd see so many again."  
"I can understand that."  
"Yeah, well. I can't get too comfortable. I can't be one of these people that acts like everything's normal again. I'm gonna need to keep myself exposed to the outside world."  
"You can fight with Negan about that." he grinned. "Let's head outside. I've got something that I've got to take care of and you need to go make a jewelry box or whatever the hell your gonna make."  
Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I take great offense in that, sir. You've wounded me deeply."  
He responded with a grunt and began to move her through the room, seemingly avoiding a group of women that had been eyeing Chloe the entire time.

Dwight guided her through a set of doors large enough to let a truck enter the building. A loud group of men were cheering on a couple of guys that were fighting on a patch of grass to Chloe's right. "They seem friendly." she told him.  
He eyed the group. "They're just blowing off some steam. We make all of our men stay fit and on high alert. If you think you're going on runs with us, you're going to be doing the same."  
"Oh yeah? You're the first one I want to fight!" she exclaimed, giddy with anticipation.  
"You're joking right? That's it. If I'm Two-Face to you, then you're the Joker."  
"Yessss Two-Face! That is so much better than 'Clo'. I love the Joker."  
"I imagine you would, you weirdo."  
They came upon a wide open area littered with lumber and the carcasses of broken objects.  
Twenty or so men were stationed at various tools, and the atmosphere was loud with the rumbles and screeches of the different tools and generators.  
Chloe inhaled deeply. "Mmm. Smells like home."  
"Stay put. I'll be right back." Dwight headed to a covered area behind all the workers. He came back with an older gentleman. The man had long gray and deeply tanned arms covered in tattoos.  
"Hi there, young lady. I'm Rodge." he spoke with a gravelly voice. "The boss man told me you had free reign over our supplies here. There's a big pile of scrap wood over there, " he pointed, "you can use any of it that you'd like. I've got some extra gloves and some safety glasses you can use up at my work station. I understand that he tasked you with making something. If you need any help or have any questions, feel free to ask me."  
He leaned down to whisper in her ear: "Don't ask any of these guys, though. They're good workers, but they're a bit daft to be honest."  
She looked around at the men, most of whom were watching her and Rodge's exchange.  
"Thank you, Rodge. I'll just keep to myself. I've got a project in mind, so I'm eager to get started."  
"I'll go fetch you those gloves."  
Dwight bent down to Chloe's level. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't let any of these guys give you any shit. Don't get a fucking heatstroke, either. Rodge has some drinks in a cooler up there."  
"I'll be fine Two-Face. Go do your thing." she shooed him with her hands.  
"You better make a fine jewelry box, Joker." he called out as he headed back.  
"You're just fueling my rage for our first fight, Two-Face!"

As soon as she got her gear from Rodge, Chloe got started. She kept her focus on her work, avoiding the glares of the other workers. She had a relatively easy project in mind. After she gathered some of the scrap wood pieces and measured them all out, she started cutting the pieces she would need. While she waited her turn for the drill, she heard a few of the men talking about her, keeping their voices loud enough for her to hear.  
"That bitch belongs in the kitchens. Or better yet, in my bed. I'd teach her how to put those hands to better use."  
Chloe didn't bother to look at them.  
"I heard that she's fucking Dwight. Did you fucking hear them? They've got pet names for each other and shit."  
The tall, red-headed man who was at the drill turned to Chloe. "Those guys are a bunch of idiots. Don't listen to them. Hi, I'm Scott." he smiled brightly and shook her hand. "You making crutches?"  
"Yeah. I'm tired of being so dependent on people. I'm Chloe, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Scott."  
"Nice to meet you, too. Here, be my guest." he gestured towards the drill.  
"Thank you." She made the necessary holes and went back to her makeshift workstation to finish up her project. After she assembled all the parts, she went back over to the scrap pile and found some rubber feet on the bottom of a broken chair that she removed for her crutches. As she fit them on, Scott showed up with a bottled water.  
"Thought I'd bring you a drink since you've been working non-stop since you got here." he said, handing it to her.  
"Thanks, Scott. I guess I'm done for today. I'll just have to find some fabric or something to cushion the underarm area. But, they'll do for now."  
"You did a damn fine job. Want me to help you test them out?"  
"Yes, please. My butt is almost completely numb at this point."  
He helped her up out of the wheelchair and onto the crutches. Her thigh surged with a manageable pain as soon as it stretched out. She inhaled a sharp breath and fought through it. The relief she felt in her back and bottom was worth it.  
"And, what do ya know? As soon as I stand up, my bladder alerts my brain that it's full."  
Scott didn't look at her, but was watching over her shoulder. "Looks like Dwight's back. He should escort you in. I'll see you later."  
"Later, Scott. Thanks, again."  
Scott nodded and headed back to whatever he was making.

"What the hell are you doing? Should you even be on crutches, yet?" Dwight seemed concerned.  
"I don't know. I don't see the harm in using them, but we could ask Emily what she thinks. Do you like 'em?"  
"Where'd you find them?"  
"I made them, goof. Would you mind bringing the wheelchair in? I've got to use the bathroom." she began to make her way back to the Sanctuary.  
"I have to say, Joker, I didn't expect you to make something like that. You did good."  
"Mmmhmm. I'm still gonna kick your ass as soon as I'm well enough."  
"We'll see about that." Dwight opened the door for Chloe and pointed her in the direction of a nearby bathroom. "I'm gonna find Emily, I'll be back in a few."  
She entered the bathroom and tried to ease herself onto the toilet, though not without difficulty. Her muscles were sore from all the work she'd done. As she was trying to get back up onto her crutches, she heard someone else enter the bathroom.  
"You need help in there?" The voice was one she recognized from the work site. It sounded like one of the men that had been talking about her.  
"No, thank you. I've got it."  
She watched as the footsteps approached her stall, which was still latched.  
"Let me in. I just want to help you out." His deep, angry voice gave her a bad feeling deep in her belly. He started jerking the door. "Come on, sweet thing. I heard your a fucking whore...that you gave Dwight a blowjob for saving you. Do the same for me and I'll earn your points, you won't even have to work. I'll take care of you."  
Chloe started to panic. "I said no!"  
The man stopped and took a few steps back. "Okay." he growled.  
She waited for him to leave the room. He didn't. Just as she was about to open her mouth to scream for help, he kicked the door hard enough to open it, knocking her right in the face. She slouched down to the ground, her nose and mouth gushing with blood. She could hardly see, as her vision was spotted with black. She was on the verge of losing consciousness. The last thing she felt was his thick, sweaty hands clenching around her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for reading, and thank you for the reviews. :)  
**_

Chloe's ears picked up on the sounds around her before her brain had perked up enough to understand what was going on. Her ears were ringing loudly as if a gun had just been fired in the small bathroom. It sounded as if someone was begging for their life.  
"Goddamned worthless prick! You think you can take my place? You're a fucking coward! You won't even stand up to me!"  
Was that Negan she heard? Loud grunts and the sound of fists colliding with flesh and bone echoed around her.  
"I could fucking kill you right now. But instead, I'm going to drag you outside with the bodies of your men and let everyone watch as Lucille gets a taste of you."  
Chloe rolled to her side and tried to force her eyes open, but only her left eye would cooperate. The right side of her face was tender and swollen, the pain pulsating in sync with her heartbeat. She spat out the tangy blood that was in her mouth as her throat spasmed with a coughing fit.  
"Shit. Dwight, take him outside with the rest of the traitors. I'll be out in a few."  
She could hear the shuffling of the men leaving the room, and she felt a large hand rub her back.  
Negan's face came into view, his features both soft with concern but still tense from the situation. He helped her sit up as she caught her breath.  
"Shit, girl. You okay?"  
"I have the worst fucking luck." she rasped.  
"Fuck, darling. I'm going to bash his skull in. I'm pretty sure that asshat broke your nose. Half of your face is fucked..."  
"Yeah, he bashed me in the face kicking in the door to the stall I was in...the last thing I remember was him choking me. Fuck!" she growled, looking down at the tattered bandage hanging off of her thigh. Blood was smeared on her skin, oozing slowly from her exposed wound.  
Negan watched her as she ran her hand up between her thighs.  
"He didn't do it, darling. He didn't have time. As soon as I got back I helped Dwight wipe out the other rebellious fucktards and we ran straight here."

She closed her eyes and tuned into her body for a few seconds. The only pain she felt was radiating from her thigh, face and throat.  
She sighed. "Thank fuck."  
"But, I'm not going to go any easier on him."  
"Don't. Bash his fucking skull in. I'm coming to watch."  
Negan smiled a sadistic grin. "That's my fucking girl."

"Negan, who's Lucille?"  
"Oh, shit, sweetheart. You'll meet her in a minute. She's fucking awesome. She'll take care of him and she'll enjoy every minute of it."  
"Well, I'm ready. Can you get my crutches? They should be in that stall." she pointed to the open one that had her blood smeared on the inside of the door.  
"Where'd you get crutches?"  
"I made them today." she grinned, grimacing as her swollen skin stretched tight with the movement.  
"They look legit. I thought I told you to make something small?" He lifted her up and held onto her as she adjusted them under her arms.  
"They were fairly easy to make...I didn't strain myself." Chloe shrugged.  
"Fuck. Are you sure you're okay? You're face is busted..." he lightly touched the unaffected side of her face.  
"I'm fine. I think those pills you gave me earlier are still in my system. I feel like I should be in more pain than I am right now." Chloe caught a glimpse of her swollen face in the mirror. "Let's go deal with this fucker before it hits me all at one, shall we?"  
Negan's face turned hard and cold as he held the door open for her.

Outside, the traitor was kneeling in the dirt surrounded by the bodies of his fellow rebels.  
Everyone in the compound stood in a wide circle around him, all of them looking miserable in the harsh sunlight. Dwight stood near him with his gun ready, staring him down with disgust. He glanced up as Negan and Chloe made their way out to join everyone. Chloe limped her way to Dwight as Negan passed them all and jogged his way to his truck. "Sorry I made you wait so long, baby. Some dumbass fuck was trying to overthrow me and take our home." He reached in and withdrew a baseball bat that appeared to be wrapped in barbed wire. Chloe could see that it looked freshly used and was tinged dark with blood.  
"Chloe, this is Lucille. She needs a bath, but I haven't had time to freshen her up yet. Good thing, though, seeing as how she's about to feast upon this dickwad."  
"She's a work of art."  
"That she is," he grinned. He slung Lucille over his leather clad shoulder and locked his eyes on the target.  
"Ladies and gentleman, we, The Saviors, rescued this man. We came upon him in his time of need and we saved him. We brought him in and fed him, clothed him, gave him shelter. And how does he repay us?" Negan voice grew deeper and angrier with each word as he paced back and forth in front of the man, stalking his prey. "He rebels against me. He convinces these men to do the same. He attacks our newest member, and...he tries to take my place. This man is a coward. "  
Chloe watched as the man folded in on himself, weeping. Dwight shifted closer to her, whispering, "You might want to step back, it's about to get messy." She just shook her head, standing firmly in place.  
"I can't allow a fucking coward like this to live. I have to protect all of you. This piece of shit has got to answer for his crimes...and Lucille is thirsty."  
Chloe scanned the crowd, trying to gauge their reactions. Everyone was quiet, and no one seemed to care if this man died. They all just looked like they wanted to get back inside, back to their lives. It didn't seem like the man had any friends here, besides maybe his dead companions on the ground.  
Negan raised Lucille high above his head and brought her down upon the traitor's skull with a sickening thud. He quickly jerked her back up and brought her down again, over and over. Chloe tuned out the man's screams and just watched Negan's face. He was so tense and full of rage, but she could see that he was enjoying the bloodshed as well. She, in a way, felt grateful. She wouldn't have to worry about that man coming after her again. Sure, he could have died a less gruesome death, but he was an example, and an effective one, to all of the residents of the Sanctuary.

By the time Chloe took her eyes off of Negan and looked down, the man that had attacked her was unrecognizable. She quickly looked away, not wanting to have that image keeping her up at night. The events of the day started to weigh down on her, and she began to feel a deep ache in her bones, an exhaustion that made her struggle to stay on her crutches.  
"Woah, there, Joker. I've got ya." Dwight reached out and steadied her.  
Negan walked over, spattered with fresh blood. "C'mon, darling. You, me, Lucille...we need to get cleaned up."  
Dwight and Negan walked Chloe up to Negan's floor, helping her when she needed it.  
When they reached a pair of black doors, Negan turned to Dwight. "I do not want to be bothered the rest of the day unless it's absolutely fucking necessary. Get a few men to clean up that mess for me, will ya? And send Emily up here with clean bandages."  
Dwight nodded and left.  
Negan pointed at her, his eyes dark and face painted with droplets of blood.  
"You're staying with me tonight."  
Chloe raised an eyebrow to him, but didn't argue. He pushed open the door and gestured for her to go first. When she crossed the doorway, she was met with the curious stares of several women dressed in lingerie. "This is Chloe, ladies. She's my masseuse. She's a VIP, and I don't want any of you starting with that catty shit. You got it?"  
"Yes, Negan." was their simultaneous response.  
"Good. Sherry, bring us up some dinner in about 30 minutes and tell Chuck to give you the bottle I found today. Besides Sherry and Emily when she gets here, I don't want to hear one damn knock on my door this evening, ladies."  
Chloe received a few glares as she followed Negan to his room.  
Inside was a room more ornate than her pre-apocalyptic bedroom. The huge bed was adorned in red and black pillows and blankets, all plush and soft and inviting. It took everything ounce of restraint in her to not collapse on the bed and spoil it's crisp, clean linens.  
"Sit down, darling. I'm going to rinse off Lucille and start you a bath." Negan led her to a big, cozy looking black chair near the bathroom door. Chloe slumped into the chair, listening to the steady sound of the water and the soft whistling coming from Negan. She dozed off to the calming sounds until a knock jerked her awake.  
Negan opened the door and Emily came in with a bag of medical supplies.  
"You can just leave that here, I've got it." He took the bag and sat it on a bedside table.  
"I'd like to get a look at her wound and face, if that's okay with you, sir." He nodded and ventured into the bathroom as Emily checked her thigh wound.  
"It looks to still be healing well, it probably just got aggravated during your attack. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay. I just feel exhausted. "  
Emily gently pushed on different areas of Chloe's face, causing her to let out little yelps of pain.  
"What are you doing to her in there?" Negan's booming voice echoed from the bathroom.  
"I'm just checking to make sure nothing's broken. It doesn't look like it."  
"Good. I've got it from here, doc, thanks." He ushered her out the door despite her look of protest. Chloe watched him as he searched through a drawer and brought out a bottle of pills.  
"Here, " he handed her a pill identical to the ones he gave her that morning, "you need another one. It'll perk you up enough to stay up for a little while longer, and help you with the pain. You need a bath and a meal in you." He handed her a bottle of water and took two pills himself. Then, he kicked off his shoes and bent down in front of her and carefully removed her shoes and socks.  
"C'mon. Food will be here soon. Let's clean up." He offered his hand and carefully pulled her up.

"Negan, I hope you're planning on helping me, because I don't think I can even pull this dress over my head without difficulty. My shoulders are killing me." Chloe had only gotten the dress up partially over her body before her muscles protested.  
"Are you asking me to remove your clothes, darling? Because it's about damn time." Negan removed his shirt and grabbed his belt buckle, slowly removing his pants as he kept his eye on her.  
"I haven't been here that long Negan. But yes, would you help me?" She tried to keep her eyes on his face as he stood before her, clad in only his black boxer briefs. He toyed with the fabric at the bottom of her dress, pulling it, but not making a move to remove it. The scruff on his face rubbed against her cheek as he moved forward to whisper in her ear. "Ask me nicely like a good girl, and I'll do whatever you want me to, sweetheart." His voice was low and commanding, causing Chloe to become aware of her fast building arousal.  
"Please, Negan. Would you please take off my clothes and help me get cleaned up? I'm so dirty, sir. I've got aches that need a good soak in hot water. And, I've got aches that already have me hot all over, that are causing me to soak myself, that only you could help me with. Will you help me with those, too, sir?"  
"Jesus, darling. Where'd that come from?" He lifted the dress over her head and down her arms, tossing it to the floor. His rough hands rubbed a path from her thighs to the sides of her covered breasts causing goosebumps to form on her pale skin.  
"I've wanted you from the moment I saw you, Negan. And, I've got a very dirty mind. If I wasn't in this state right now, with my swollen face and wounded thigh, then I would have already gotten on my knees and begged for you to let me taste you."  
"Mmmm. I love that filthy mouth you've got on you, darling." He buried his face into her neck and gently bit the soft skin as he unhooked her black bra. "As much as I want to fuck you right now, we need to take it easy. Which means I'm going to have to reign myself in. But, if you want to come, darling, then I can most certainly help you with that."

He pulled down the straps, dragging his fingernails down her arms, letting the bra fall to the floor. His mouth traveled down to the swell of her breasts, nipping and sucking everywhere but the buds that tightened in anticipation every time his hot breath moved over them. One of his hands moved inside of her underwear to grab her ass, and started to knead the rounded flesh there.  
"Fuck, Negan." She moaned and rubbed herself against him, trying to feel something against her aching clit.  
He laughed darkly and bit her nipple in response, before rubbing it in circles with his flattened tongue. "Eager, are we? Let's see how ready you really are."  
The hand that wasn't grasping her backside moved down her stomach and played with the edge of her panties. Instead of taking them off, he pulled them together in the front and moved the fabric against her needy core.  
"Please touch me, Negan." She reached down and pulled at his boxer briefs, releasing his large erection. His cock was throbbing and hot, and she started to move her smooth hands over it.  
It was thicker than she'd had before, and her mouth watered as she imagined trying to fit it in her mouth. The deep groan that he made as she rubbed him caused her to become wetter, and he finally dipped his fingers inside to feel the ample wetness that had already started to drip down the inside of her thigh.  
"Fuck, Chloe, this all for me? You're gushing for me, sweetheart." He shoved her wet panties to the ground and helped her into the warm bath. He positioned himself behind her and pulled her to his chest. "Just rest against me and let me do all the work."  
She could only respond with a pleased moan as he rubbed the bar of soap along her body. After soaping her up quickly, he plunged two fingers into her and began pumping a steady rhythm, rubbing her nipples with his free hand and biting and sucking at her neck and ear lobe. He rocked his swollen cock against her back and ass, moving in time with his fingers that reached deep inside of her. "Aaah! Negan, fuck, that feels so good."  
He grunted into her neck. "You feel perfect, darling...all soft and wet for me. You're going to come for me, understand?"  
"Mmmhmm!"  
"Excuse me? That wasn't a good enough answer."  
"Yes, sir. I'm going to come for you, Negan!"  
She was so close, on the verge of a powerful orgasm when his fingers stopped.  
She whimpered, clenching around his soaked digits, trying to thrust against them.  
"Uh-uh, Chloe. I'll let you come. But, you've got to agree to something first."  
"Ok, anything. What is it?" She tried to feel that delicious friction again, but he grabbed her tight against his hard chest.  
"I want you to be my wife. I want you to live here, and serve me and only me. You can't fuck anyone else, you can't flirt with anyone else, and if you want to do something, you ask me first."  
She panted, her chest flushed and heaving as she tried to gather her thoughts in her aroused state.  
"As soon as I get better, I'm training. I'm not going to lounge around in lingerie all day. If you'll grant me that, I'll marry you, Negan." Chloe started to roll her hips in small circles and grind against him.  
"Unghhh, fuck, Chloe. You trying to make a deal with the devil?" He slowly resumed his teasing of her clit, gently pushing his first two fingers in and out in shallow thrusts, not quite giving her what she needed to make it over the edge.  
"I want you, Negan. I'll submit to you in every way I can. But, I'm nothing like your other wives. Don't expect me to be like them."  
"I don't, darling. You're different. That's why I want you so damned much. I'll let you train. We'll see where it goes from there. Okay?"  
"Yes, sir. "  
She could feel him smile on her as he kissed her neck. He resumed his thrusting, quickly bringing her close to her orgasm.  
"Mmm, so close..."  
"Who's going to make you come? Who's cock do you want to shoot all over your pretty ass? Say it!" He moved against her roughly, grasping her right breast tightly and thrusting his cock against her backside as he started to hastily rub his thumb against her engorged clit.  
"Negan! You're going to make me come, Negan!" As she felt the first spurt of hot seed shoot against her, she came harder than she could remember ever coming before. Her spasms grabbed his fingers tightly until they finally subsided, leaving her a panting mess.  
She felt him move around, cleaning himself and rinsing them both off, but she stayed limp and satisfied, feeling better than she had in years despite her injuries.  
"I have to say, I've never came so hard without actually being inside of a woman, darling. Your dirty mouth got me halfway there." He got out and grabbed a towel, drying himself off.  
"It was my pleasure, Negan."

Negan helped her limp body out of the tub, drying her carefully and dressing them both in some of his white shirts and black boxer briefs. He gently dressed her thigh wound, as well as a few of the small open wounds on her face. He rubbed a cream into her swollen skin that tingled a bit.  
"Trust me, this shit will help with the swelling and bruising."  
"Thanks, Dr. Negan. So, do you think any of your wives heard us?"  
"Probably. I don't give a flying fuck, though, and neither should you. Sherry did for sure because our food is on the table over there." He carried her to the table and adjusted her chair for her.  
Two covered bowls of stew awaited them, no longer steamy hot, but still warm enough to soothe her sore throat.  
"Oh, fuck. I forgot about this already." Negan grabbed a bag from the table, pulling out a large bottle.  
"This is a fucking $5,000 bottle of vodka. One of the houses that we raided had a bar that looked pretty much untouched. Naturally, I claimed this for myself." He downed the water in his glass and poured himself a shot. Then, he took Chloe's glass that she had already drained and proceeded to pour her one.  
"I don't really drink, Negan."  
He pushed the glass towards her, grabbing her hand.  
"I don't usually drink either, darling, but we're celebrating our engagement, right? One drink, that's it."  
Chloe took the glass and together they raised them, toasting. "To us."  
The alcohol went down smoother than she had expected. "Hmm...I actually enjoyed that."  
"How about another? I have a feeling you and I are going to be together for a very long and fruitful relationship. Also, we've had a shitty day, right? Fuck it." He poured two more, casually toasting to her tits.  
"Really, Negan? My tits?" She grabbed them as she questioned him.  
"Hey, I've toasted to less. Your tits and I have an understanding. They responded to me quite nicely while I was manipulating them. I'd go so far as to say that they've already fallen in love with me."  
"I think that deep down, you're just as strange as I am."  
"Maybe that's why we click. As soon as the guys told me that they picked up a crazy chick that named a dumpster Big D, I knew that we'd get along for at least 5 minutes, just being fucking crazy together. Then they told me you were fucking hot, and I told them to bring you to me as soon as you were awake. Let me tell you, you did not disappoint." He poured another shot for them both.  
"Last one for me, dude. I need to cuddle up in that amazing bed of yours. Let's toast this one to your pretty cock and call it a night." She raised her glass to the air, but he kept his firmly on the table.  
His voice dropped deep and he shook his head. "My cock is not pretty, darling."  
"It's beautiful. I want to worship it." She shook her glass, encouraging him to toast.  
"Alright. I'll toast to you wanting to worship my dick." They downed their glasses and he picked her up, laying her on the soft bed.  
He turned off the lights and joined her, pulling her back into the firm muscles of his chest. Her body was full and relaxed, tingling a bit from the vodka. The bit of lingering pain she felt was overrun by the comfort of his warm body and the soft, steady beat of his heart that she could feel on her back. It was the first time that she felt at home in ages.


End file.
